Kencan Buta
by ranmaru23
Summary: Midorima Shintarou, harus menggantikan senpainya untuk melakukan kencan buta dengan orang yang tak dikenalinya. / "Kenapa tidak membatalkan janjinya saja, nanodayo" / "Aku tidak tega, Midorima. Sudahlah, berangkat saja." / Ketahuilah Midorima, senpaimu itu hanya ingin melihat mu memiliki pasangan / "Kasian sekali ganteng - ganteng kok jomblo terus." / MidoTaka


_**Kencan Buta**_

 **Disclaimer** : Karakter Kuroko No Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Cerita gaje ini punya ranmaru

 **Pairing** : MidoTaka

 **Warning:** Gaje, Typo, Boys Love, Humor garing, OOC, AU! di sini Takao bukan dari Shuutoku dan masih banyak lagi.

 **Summary** : Midorima Shintarou, harus menggantikan _senpai_ nya untuk melakukan kencan buta dengan orang yang tak dikenalinya. / "Kenapa tidak membatalkan janjinya saja, _nanodayo_ " / "Aku tidak tega, Midorima. Sudahlah, berangkat saja." / Ketahuilah Midorima, _senpai_ mu itu hanya ingin melihat mu memiliki pasangan, Kasian sekali ganteng - ganteng kok jomblo terus.

Mind to RnR? ^^

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak membatalkan janjinya saja, _nanodayo_ " Midorima heran dengan _senpai_ nya ini, kencan buta kan harusnya dia sendiri yang datang.

"Aku tidak tega, Midorima. Sudahlah, berangkat saja. Kujamin ia akan cocok denganmu" Miyaji memohon dengan kedua tangan dikepalkan di depan dadanya. OOC ya? biarkan :v

"Najis- _nodayo_ " batin Midorima. Tentu saja Midorima tak berani berkata di depan _senpai_ nya. Mana mau dia ditempeleng nanas Subang. Miyaji Kiyoshi kan mirip dengan medusa beranak bila sedang mengamuk.

"Tapi _senpai_ , bukannya _senpai_ yang cari jodoh? kok bisa cocok denganku- _nanodayo_?" mata Midorima memicing dengan curiga.

"Eh A-aku, cih, datang saja kenapa sih?!" Miyaji menjawab dengan _sewot_ binti _senewen_ nya-_-

"Aku tidak mau- _nodayo_ "

"Ooh, cari mati ya?" Miyaji mengangkat tangannya hendak meraih kepala Midorima. Tapi tidak jadi, tinggi Midorima yang keterlaluan akan membuatnya lucu.

"Pokoknya kau harus datang! Awas kalau tidak datang! Akan kucincang dan kutaburi saus nanas kau nanti." Miyaji ngacir dengan seenak jidatnya, sementara Midorima hanya merinding disko.

.

.

.

Midorima duduk dengan tenang di sudut _cafe._ Mengamati lalu lalang orang melalui jendela di samping tubuhnya. Ia memang terbiasa datang lebih awal. Ehem, disiplin atau antusias ya-_- Meski belum melihat bagaimana wajah teman kencannya, ia sedikitnya penasaran dengan yang dikatakan Miyaji bahwa orang yang akan datang nanti cocok dengannya.

"Ehm, Midorima Shintarou?" seorang laki - laki yang lebih mungil darinya tampak merunduk dengan memiringkan kepala menatapnya.

"Uh I-iya- _nodayo_ ,.." Midorima meruntukki _senpai_ nya, Miyaji Kiyoshi yang tidak memberitahu nama teman kencannya ini.

"Hehehe, kau gampang sekali dicari Shin-chan, rambutmu begitu unik. Pfffft lalu ada apa dengan _nodayo_ itu AHAHAHAHAH" laki - laki tadi menarik kursinya kemudian duduk di kursi itu sembari memengang perutnya yang kram karena banyak tertawa.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala hijau Midorima. 'COCOK APANYA!' Batin Midorima teringat perkataan Miyaji.

Tadinya sih Midorima membayangkan sosok wanita cantik yang menggunakan kacamata hitam, terlihat dewasa dan elegan. Lah ini yang datang, sudah berisik, laki - laki, hidup lagi. Beda drastis dengan ekspektasinya!

.

.

.

"Hachuu!" Miyaji bersin hebat.

"Aish, Miyaji-san jangan berisik, nanti ketahuan." Otsubo memandang Miyaji _illfeel_ , jelas saja, tadi itu bersin kok kuahnya sampai tumveh - tumveh.

Saat ini mereka sedang mengintip pertemuan _kouhai_ mereka dengan teman kencannya. Juga mereka mendengar percakapan pasangan rambut hijau-hitam dengan hikmad. Ketahui saja Miyaji tadi juga sudah menyelipkan alat penyadap suara pada tas Midorima.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, tak bisa kutahan juga." Mereka berdesakan dibalik semak - semak seberang _cafe_. Ternyata _senpai_ \- _senpai_ ini memang telah merencanakan kencan buta untuk _kouhai_ mereka. Kata mereka, "Kasian sekali Midorima, ganteng - ganteng kok jomblo terus."

Kembali pada pasangan kita.

.

.

.

"Hei jangan memanggilku begitu - _nodayo_ " mata Midorima memicing memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Heee, tapi saat kita _chatting_ , Shin-chan biasa saja kupanggil begitu." teman kencan Midorima ini atau bisa dipanggil Takao Kazunari mengerucutkan bibirnya. dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

Deg deg deg

Kalau saja dalam sebuah manga pasti sudah ada efek bunga - bunga pada panel milik Midorima. Aneh saja, saat melihat Takao yang memonyongkan bibirnya ia bisa _doki - doki_ begini, padahal, saat di Teikou dulu ia melihat _senpai_ monyongnya juga biasa saja-_-

Eh tunggu dulu, _chatting_? kenal saja baru sekarang. Kemudian juga, perasaan dalam nama Miyaji tidak ada unsur shin - shinnya, dan lagi, saat anak ini menemukannya, katanya, dia menemukan dirinya dengan cepat karena rambutnya. Jadi ini berarti Miyaji memang dari awal mendaftarkan dirinya untuk berkencan?

Doeng

'Senvai kamvrett!' Batin Midorima KZL ;v

"Shin-chan! kenapa melamun?" Takao melihat Midorima khawatir.

"Uh, tidak."

"Shin-chan terlihat tidak senang, atau sedang kepikiran sesuatu?" Ekspresi Takao berubah kembali, tampak sedih hingga Midorima ingin melempar receh kepadanya. Eh tidak, Midorima iba juga melihatnya. Siapa anak ini? Siapa dia hingga bisa membuat Midorima kacau begini.

"Kau, siapa namamu- _nanodayo_?" Si lawan bicara tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"EEH, Shin-chan! _Hidoii_! Pasti pura - pura tidak tahu kan?" Takao melotot berdiri di hadapan Midorima.

Di lain sisi, para _senpai_ Midorima tampak seperti mendapat serangan jantung karena Takao yang tiba - tiba berdiri. 'Baru sebentar Midorima sudah ditolak! Astaga! Tetep kuadth yah Midorima' Batin _senpai_ \- _senpai_ nista. Benar - Benar _senpai_ yang kamvret.

"Sudah beritahu saja- _nodayo_." Midorima tersenyum alim pada Takao.

"Ta-Takao Kazunari, eh memang Shin-chan ini amnesia atau bagaimana?" Takao kembali duduk di kursinya namun masih menatap Midorima tidak percaya.

"Nama belakangmu itu aneh, ganti saja dengan Midorima- _nodayo_. Bukannya aku tidak menghormati nama keluargamu atau bagaimana, tapi kurasa Midorima Kazunari akan sangat cocok denganmu- _nanodayo_ " Midorima membuka buku menu dengan santai.

Bhaks

Takao melotot dengan berlebihan, wajahnya berubah memerah sampai ke telinga.

'APA ITU TADII! AKU DILAMAR?! Ah tidak, tidak mungkin.' Batin Takao tampak berperang.

"Besok langsung saja kita ke KUA- _nodayo_ " Setelah dengan santai mengatakannya dia memanggil pelayan cafe.

"Mau pesan apa- _nanodayo_?" Midorima bertanya pada Takao dengan kalem.

Oh, gawat, sepertinya nyawa Takao telah berpindah dari tubuhnya.

"OI, TAKAO!"

.

.

.

" _Anjir_ , Midorima inget lu masih SMA, Astogeh, gimana lu mau ngehidupin anak istri lo." Miyaji mencak - mencak mendengar percakapan Midorima dan Takao dari alat penyadap suara.

"Udah ngejomblo lama, kebelet kawin kali dia." itu tadi komen dari mang Kimura-_-

Fin or lanjut mungkin? :v

Maaf Gaje :"""""

Pffft mutusin buat ngebuat ff karena liburan ini ga ngapa - ngapain hiks :""" dan juga, biar tetep terbiasa ngetik :v kan ga enak nanti pas masuk sekolah tangan jadi kaku :3

Maaf malah curcol :D

Masih baru buat nulis ff, bila berkenan, boleh dong review kritik dan sarannya :D Mau kenalan juga :v

Yasudah, Sayonara minnaa~


End file.
